Mizuki
Mizuki (ミズキ, Mizuki), also known as her hero alias Captain Mizuki (主将ミズキ, Kyaputen Mizuki), is the B-Class Rank 71 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Captain Mizuki is a tall woman of fit, muscular stature. Her long dark orange hair is tied in a high ponytail with a scrunchie and she has a band aid on the left side of her face and wears earrings. She wears a tight blue spandex top with a single stripe on each side, blue shorts with the initials "MZK" on it and decorates her attire by wearing three medals around her neck. Mizuki_Swimsuit.png|Captain Mizuki from Volume 20 Personality Mizuki seems to be a dutiful hero, quickly addressing the reason for the hero gathering. She also appears to have a cheerful and bubbly side, being excited to the prospect of receiving a promotion. Despite now being a hero, she still acts as if she's still an athlete in many ways. Such examples include her referring to Sekingar as "coach" and wanting him to blow a whistle for her before she fights. Mizuki holds a great admiration for Superalloy Darkshine, who she refers to with respect. During the battle, she takes his advice of reserving stamina to heart and wants to know what kind of training he underwent in order to get so strong. She also is a fan of King and was disappointed that she learnt that she wouldn't get to experience him in action up close. History Mizuki is a famous track and field champion who decided to become a hero. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc She is one of the heroes recruited to the Monster Association raid's support team. She and the rest of the heroes arrived at the ghost town of Z-City where they encountered various monsters. Mizuki took on multiple enemies by herself and was successful in defeating a lot of them. However, at a point during the battle, she was outnumbered by a group of monsters, which prompted Superalloy Darkshine to help her. While Darkshine complimented her muscles, she used grappling to crush a couple of watermelon-shaped monsters. Once she finished her foes, the S-Class hero advised her to not overwork her body. Mizuki was later shown standing next to another group of monsters she had taken care of. After that she, alongside other members of the support group, fought Rhino Wrestler but the heroes were overwhelmed by the monster's strength. Abilities and Powers Being a B-class hero, Mizuki has fairly good strength. She was shown defeating several monsters with her special moves and utilizing her advanced skills as a former Olympic athlete very well in battle. Against Demon-level monsters, however, she is rather helpless, as her Shot-put attack was unable to damage Rhino Wrestler, although he did rank the attack 30 points out of 100, higher than most A, B, and C-Class heroes. Enhanced Strength: Mizuki is strong enough to crush and decapitate various monsters who were either Wolf or Tiger Level. She threw a javelin hard enough to embed into concrete and is capable of jumping multiple times her height in the air. Rhino Wrestler ranked her shot put throw at 30 points, double than that of One Shotter's high powered rifle shot at 15. Mizuki also scored above every hero besides Iaian and Atomic Samurai. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Before becoming a hero, Mizuki was a world class track and field athlete. She was able to react to and counterattack incoming monsters while looking behind her back. Enhanced Durability: Mizuki can withstand being knocked to the ground by Rhino Wrestler, getting stomped on by a monster with sharp claws, and multiple hard falls onto concrete without any serious pain or injury. Fighting Style Event (種目, Shumoku): Mizuki fights in a series of events. *'Pole Vault' (棒高跳び, Bōtakatobi): Mizuki's first event is the pole vault where she leaps over her opponents with her pole. *'Javelin Throw' (槍投げ, Yarinage): Event number two, Mizuki turns her pole into a javelin while still in the air and thrusts it at an opponent. *'Hammer Throw' (ハンマー投げ, Hanmā Nage): Mizuki hooks an opponent and swings him/her around before unhooking them. The hooked victim is used as a tool to knock around nearby enemies. *'Shot Put' (砲丸投げ, Hōgan'nage): This is Mizuki's fourth event in which she throws a ball and chain towards her opponent. Despite the attack's great power and speed, it had no effect on Demon Level Rhino Wrestler. Grappling: On top of her sports themed techniques Mizuki is also a capable grappler who can wrestle opponents on the ground. However, Mizuki stated that grappling is the only other thing she knows besides track and field. Equipment Baton: Mizuki carries a baton that she changes the shape of with "Anchor Baton" written on it. It can extend a great distance and the tip can sharpen so that it can become a javelin. It was especially made for her by the Hero Association. Trivia *Murata references Michelle Jenneke when drawing Mizuki.http://www.ustream.tv/channel/nebu-kuro1 *Murata stated that the relationship between Superalloy Darkshine and Captain Mizuki is similar to that of Zangief and Rainbow Mika from Street Fighter Series.確かにザンギとミカの関係はミズキとクロビカリの関係に似てるとこありますもんね！良いコラボカットありがとうございます！ ("It's true that the relationship between Zangi and Mika is similar to the relationship between Mizuki and Darkshine. Thank you for a good collaboration cut!") *Depending on her performance, she might receive an invitation to join the Blizzard Group in the future. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:B-Class Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Manga Original